Talk Of Alice
by abetternameneeded
Summary: Robin won't stop gushing about Alice to Henry. Wish!Hook can't be close to his daughter. Henry talks to Wish!Hook and has an idea that might solve, or at least help with, BOTH of their problems. Alice is in the character list but is only mentioned. Not in the story as much as she usually is in my stories.


Henry Mills listened as Robin rattled off yet another fact about Alice Jones. Henry didn't think he should know what her favorite food was. He'd only spoken to her a few times and one of them involved her drugging him and tying him up inside a rabbit hole. He never did figure out how she'd gotten them into that rabbit hole. Or what was in that drink for that matter. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Gods knew where Rumplestilskin had got the stuff. But Robin seemed _really_ happy to tell him how amazing Alice was.

Henry couldn't take it any more. Every time she saw him-or almost any one that would listen-she'd tell him more about Alice;and Henry could tell Robin had fallen hard and she had fallen fast. He swore the list of all the reasons Alice was amazing grew every time he spoke to her. Maybe Hook had a letter ready? It'd been a while since Robin had gone to visit hadn't it? Henry excused himself and went to visit Hook.

"Henry."

"Hook," Henry acknowledged. "Do you have a letter ready? Robin will _not_ stop talking about your daughter. I now know what time she likes to wake up." Hook held up a sheet of parchment indicating that he was working on the letter at the moment.

"Aye? Does she still like to get up with the sun?" Hook questioned a look of pain entangling his face as he raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"Yeah, she does," Henry told him. "So that letter?"

"Not quite. Sorry lad. Fraid you'll have to listen to Robin a bit longer."

"Can I hide in here?" Henry asked. Hook laughed and nodded his permission.

"So what has Robin said about her?" Hook questioned after barely a few seconds had passed.

"She loves marmalade," Henry told him.

"Really?" Hook's eyes seemed to fill with a small bit of exciement. "It was always her favorite when she was a lass. I do quite fancy the stuff as well."

As Henry listed some of the things Robin had told him, he couldn't remember them all, Hook would interject with bits of memories of Alice's childhood every so often.

Robin entered the tent as she normally did when it was close to time to take Alice a letter.

"Robin, just the lass I needed to see," Hook told her offering the letter to her. "Say hi to Alice for me."

"I will." Robin exited.

Henry glanced at the former pirate. He had an idea. "Would you want Robin to tell you about her?" Henry asked him.

"Aye."

Henry exited the tent and waited for Robin to return. When she got back he approached her. Before Robin could open her mouth to regale Henry with a longer list of why Alice was great or yet another tale of one of Alice's adventures he jumped in to make a suggestion.

"You should talk to Hook about Alice."

"What? Wouldn't that hurt him? He can't see her."

"No. I told him something you told me and he got really excited to hear about her. You should talk to him."

Robin sought out Hook. They spoke some but she tended to avoid mentioning too much about Alice around him. She didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Hey, Hook, can we talk?" she offered.

"Certainly."

She handed Hook Alice's letter.

"Alice says hi, by the way. And a lot of other words but I'm sure most of those are in the letter."

Hook chucked. "She always did talk a lot."

That was Robin's in. Hook was open to it, it seemed. "She still does."

And they began to talk. Everytime Robin brought a letter to him she'd tell him about one of Alice's latest adventures. Sometimes with the more dangerous bits filtered out. Or tell him of something she found endearing about Alice. He may not have been able to be near his daughter but he got to know about her. And he was thrilled that Robin made her happy. And he was beyond grateful that someone could love her just as much as he did.

**A/N: Shout out to charmedfan120 for that last line. **


End file.
